Lucas Baskerville
Lucas Baskerville is a character on Plagued created August 13th, 2011, by Sei. Personality Conflicted, he fights with his past and struggles to control himself at times. His hunger and his greed sometimes take over and he finds it difficult to fight against his past and his wild nature. Once like a feral dog, he now tries to calm his short temper and his inner rage. He has a love of humans that he never had in hiw past human life. He see's their powerlessness and sees his own strength as a pillar of hope. He cares little for other inhuman creatures and has little thought for himself. To him, life is lonely and pointless as a 'monster', so he tries to make ammends for his past by helping - this does not mean, however, he is a saint. Far from it, his former self comes out occasionaly and he cannot resist human flesh. If he sees blood, it is incredibly hard for him not to feed. History Once a human with not a care in the word and a gun in his hand, Lucas had'nt really given a shit about much. Part of the low key gangs in his home city, he had hurt and shot and stolen without much thought for anyone but himself. He did whatever his gang leaders told him to do, and he did it with a smile. He gained the nickname Lucky for all the times he evaded police when it seemed unlikely he would get out it in one piece. He never killed, but that did not mean he was a nice person. Lucas was selfish and only looked out for himself. When the zombies came, however, things took a turn. On Overmind, interested by the humans who simply did not give a shit, turned the gang into creatures like himself and for a year, the gang went crazy. As Overminds, he had more power than ever before and did not need to bother about the police. He was invincible! Yet as that year progressed and he saw how many helpless humans were salughtered before him, he took a strange turn. There had been a woman about his own age - he recognised her as his high school girlfriend. She was hurt and pleading for death yet his 'friends' did not let her die. They cut her flesh and set their reavers upon her, eating her while she still took breaths. After that, he refused to hurt the humas. As a human he did not kill, as an Overmind, he was power mad. He saw, then, how helpless they were, and what their selfishness was doing to the. He no longer felt like himself. It was no longer about the trhill of the chase and the adrenaline he got when being pursued by police. It was sick and wrong and he found no joy in murder. God came to him in a dream, offered him a way to repent. He took it with both hands and became a Vampyre. Since then he became a vigilante, helping humans when he can, though struggling with his past and his hunger. He tries not to get close to people for fear he would not be able to resist hurting them. Category:Vampyres Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Active